Where is he?
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: It's the day, before Maddie has to leave for the Junior Olympics and she gets a surprise party. She's totally excited , but she'll also miss Diggie like crazy and he's not coming. Maddie gets mad. Will he still come and say her goodbye and will this mean the end of Miggie? Miggie One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys! **

**I really love the show Liv&Maddie! :D**

**I started watching it a few days ago, thanks to a recommendation of StoryToBeToldAsOne (you should definitely check her story here out!) and am hooked :D**

**I watched all episodes in 3 days and also couldn't decide which one I love the most :)**

**Well, but I really wanted to write this Miggie One Shot :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I don't know if I'll write a multi chapter story for this soon, but I really want to know what you think of this and if you'd like to read a multi- chapter story from me here in a review! :)**

**Much love from me xxx**

**P.S.: It's kinda OOC :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**It's the day, before Maddie has to leave for the Junior Olympics and she gets a surprise party. She's totally excited , but she'll also miss Diggie like crazy and he's not coming. Maddie gets mad. Will he still come and say her goodbye and will this mean the end of Miggie?**

* * *

**At the Rooney house**

**Maddie's POV:**

''Surprise!'' Everybody cried.

I just entered the house after being out with Liv to get some things before going.

I promised her to get at least once shopping with her before the Olympics.

Well, and it seemed like it was a plan since the whole house was decorated and all my friends were here.

A big banner was hanging there and saying 'We'll miss you!'

I couldn't help but really have some tears in my eyes, while Liv grinned at me.

''You really did all of that just for me?'' I asked them shocked.

I really was touched and it was just so awesome.

BAAAAM! WHAT?

Well, I would miss all of those guys, too and it was just - wow.

''Of course we did, sweetie. We know that this is big for you, but you can't leave without saying us goodbye right!'' Mom replied.

Everybody nodded at that and Liv still grinned.

I smiled back and then told the others, ''I can't even say how thankful I am.''

Parker suddenly stepped up with a T-Shirt.

My picture was on it and he replied, ''Uhm- I know how. Could you sign this? I want to be the first one who was a signed shirt from you when you're famous.''

I rolled my eyes and just wanted to take the marker as Dad cried, ''Parker.''

I chuckled and shook my head.

''It's okay dad.'' I replied and signed the shirt.

After that I looked to Liv and then asked, ''Let me guess, it was your idea?''

Liv this time shook her head.

''Not exactly. Actually it was Diggie's idea this time.'' She replied.

My eyes went wide at that.

It was Diggie's idea?

I showed around, but didn't see him anywhere.

''Uhm- Where is Diggie?'' I asked.

Everybody suddenly looked down and didn't say anything.

Where was Diggie?

''Well...'' Willow suddenly announced. ''Let's get the party started!''

Everybody cheered and nobody answered to what I asked.

Where was Diggie and why didn't anyone want to answer?

I couldn't ask anymore , because everyone was surrounding me and I didn't even have the chance to ask anything.

Everybody wanted to spend as much time as possible with me, but Diggie was in my mind the whole time.

Why didn't he come? Why did he make a party for me and didn't show up?

That really hurt and he was one of the persons I wanted to see the most, before I would go.

**Later**

**Diggie's POV:**

_I know that you don't want to say goodbye to Maddie, but she's hurt. Please come over, Diggie. You know that you want to see her one last time._

I read the SMS of Liv over and over again, while driving to the Rooney's house.

She sent it to me three hours ago and I knew that the party was probably over.

I was a horrible boy- or whatever friend.

I should've showed up, especially since it was my idea, but I had problems with saying goodbye to Maddie.

I sighed as I parked my car.

I was right. There were a lot of people walking out of the house and at the doorway was Maddie, saying goodbye to them.

Thanks to the lights of the house I saw her face and I saw that she was sad.

Well, and I had the feeling that it wasn't only , because of saying goodbye to those people.

I waited until everyone was away and then went out of the car.

I heard a basketball at the backyard and went right there.

There she was. Throwing basketballs and cursing.

''Stupid Diggie... Why is he doing that to me?'' She mumbled and I felt even worse.

''Because he is an idiot who can't say goodbye.'' I mumbled that she couldn't hear me.

Maddie turned around to throw it blind and looked shocked to see me standing there.

I had my hands in my pockets and walked up to her.

Suddenly I felt a basketball hitting my stomach.

''OUCH!'' I cried.

I saw tears in Maddie's eyes as I looked to her.

''Why did you do that to me? You're throwing a party for me and don't show up?!'' She asked me in disbelief.

I sighed, rubbing my stomach and walked up to her.

''Okay, I kinda deserved this.'' I replied. ''Maddie, I'm sorry it's just that-''

Well, I actually already said it, but she didn't hear me.

''It's just what? Am I not important enough to you? Did Liv lie and she was the one with the idea?'' She asked me.

I quickly shook my head.

''NO!'' I exclaimed. ''I really had the idea of the party! I just didn't show up, because-''

Maddie looked questioning at me as I took the last two steps to her and sighed.

I took another deep breath and replied, ''Because I hate it to say goodbye to you. I'm happy for you that you go and you have to go, but it's hard for me to say goodybe.''

Maddie looked shocked at me and I looked honest back.

''You really mean that?'' She asked me and I nodded.

I meant it with all of my heart.

Then she did something unexpected and totally not- Maddie like.

She kissed me on the lips . Hard.

I gasped but kissed back, while my body went on fire.

It was perfect, but it also hurt.

As we broke apart, Maddie chuckled and replied, ''How about we don't say goodbye? I just call you tomorrow in the morning and ask you if you come over?''

I chuckled and added, ''And you say a few hours later that you really need to go somewhere and you'll come back soon, but we'll call everyday and we don't end any of this.''

Maddie chuckled as well and hugged me.

''Sounds good to me.'' She replied.

* * *

**I know not my best, but I just had to write this :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
